MirageGaogamon Burst Mode
|level=Mega |levelref=MirageGaogamon Burst Mode is treated as a Burst Mode Digimon in Digimon Masters. |levelcat=Burst Mode |type=Beast Knight |attribute=Data |family=Nature Spirits |from=MirageGaogamonDigimon Data Squad, "Thomas Bursts on the Scene!" 42 |to= |java=Kazuya Nakai |javan=(Savers) |partner=Thomas H. Norstein Sayo Chief Julia |s1=MirageGaogamon }} MirageGaogamon Burst Mode is a Beast Knight Digimon. It is a unique form of MirageGaogamon that has temporarily reached the limits of its abilities through Burst Digivolution, and wears a weapon and an aura of -class high-energy. Attacks *'Meteor Shackle'This attack is named "Fullmoon Meteo I" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, "Moon Meteor Impact" in Digimon Links, and retains its original name of "Full Moon Meteor Impact" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, and Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. (Full Moon Meteor Impact): Strikes the opponent with a sphere of light containing planetary-class energy. *'Final Mirage Burst': Puts its body and soul into releasing the energy hidden within its weapon. *'Luna Hook Slasher': Carves the opponent to pieces with its crescent moon-shaped energy blade. Design MirageGaogamon Burst Mode appears as an enhanced version of MirageGaogamon. The gold markings/symbols turn silver, while the blue armor darkens to navy. Both the knee armor and gauntlets become modified to include crescent moon shapes and slimmer designs. The spaulders become pauldrons and the cape is replaced by the arcs of energy emitted from the pauldrons, revealing a strap similar to MachGaogamon's. The head now includes a white horn, white hair growing from the back, and the eyes change from yellow to red. It wields a morning star-like weapon with a hook at the opposite end, all glowing with the same type of energy emitted from the pauldrons. Etymologies ;MirageGaogamon: Burst Mode (ミラージュガオガモン：バーストモード) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. Some media leave out the colon. Additionally, some media shorten "Burst Mode" to "BM".Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth * . *'Ja:' Combination of the words , the Japanese onomatopoeia for roaring, and , the Japanese onomatopoeia for a wolf's growl. *Burst Mode. Fiction Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Dawn and Dusk MirageGaogamon Burst Mode is #387, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 326 HP, 359 MP, 184 Attack, 162 Defense, 158 Spirit, 150 Speed, and 85 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Move, Mind's Eye, Dodge Dance, and Economizer S traits. MirageGaogamon Burst Mode can DNA digivolve from MirageGaogamon and either PrinceMamemon or Vikemon, if the base Digimon is at least level 67, with 100% Friendship, and 40000 Beast experience. MirageGaogamon Burst Mode can be hatched from the Burst Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution MirageGaogamon Burst Mode is #305, and is a Mega 2 level, Attacker-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth and Holy elements and a weakness to the Water and Dark elements. It possesses the Confusion Barrier, Dodge Dance, Super Rich, and Stun Barrier traits, and it has the special skill Rock Split. MirageGaogamon Burst Mode digivolves from MirageGaogamon. In order to digivolve into MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, your Digimon must be at least level 55 with 250 attack, 250 defense, and 100% friendship, but only once you have revived MirageGaogamon Burst Mode. It can be hatched from the Sun Moon DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red and Blue MirageGaogamon DigiFuses from MirageGaogamon, MachGaogamon, Gaogamon, Gaomon, and Goldramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth MirageGaogamon BM is a Light Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from MirageGaogamon. Its special attack is Full Moon Meteor Impact and its support skill is Mirage Burst, which increases physical damage received by 20%, but also increases Intelligence by 13%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory MirageGaogamon BM is #293 and is a Light Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from MirageGaogamon. Its special attack is Full Moon Meteor Impact and its support skill is Mirage Burst, which increases physical damage received by 20%, but also increases Intelligence by 13%. Digimon Masters MirageGaogomon Burst Mode digivolves from MirageGaogamon at 72, provided the quest Burst Mode has been completed. Digimon Battle MirageGaogamon Burst Mode is an alternate Mega digivolution for MachGaogamon. Digimon Heroes! MirageGaogamon Burstmode is an obtainable Digimon. Digimon Links MirageGaogomon BM digivolves from MirageGaogamon. Notes and references